1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin dispensing apparatus which can be detached from a coin handling machine, and more particularly to a coin dispensing apparatus with a safe system, whereby it is difficult to steal coins from the coin handling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 2514825, two hoppers which include a rotating disk with through holes are located in a safe unit with a lid which can be locked.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent 11-250301, a hopper includes a rotating disk with through holes which is driven by an electric motor located at the bottom of a storing bowl which has an upper opening, and the hopper, dispenses coins one by one.
In the Japanese Patent No. 2514825, when the safe unit which is coin dispensing apparatus is attached onto a charging apparatus which is a coin handling apparatus, a shutter is automatically opened, and can receive coins at the charging apparatus. When the safe unit is detached from the charging apparatus, the shutter isn't automatically closed. Also, the dispensing slot for the coins of the hopper and the driving section of the rotating disk are exposed. Accordingly, the rotating disk can be rotated by an outside instrument and the coins can be stolen.
In the Japanese Laid Open Patent 11-250301, the dispensing slot for the coins is exposed. Therefore, an object can be inserted into the dispensing slot and the rotating disk is rotated by the inserted tool. As a result, coins can be stolen.